memories of the past
by obancrazy
Summary: They've all been together for quit some time now, but they still don't know that much about eachother. So stories of the past come. Koji, Jordan, Stan, Rick and Eva


"I'm borred" Molly stated.

They were in their pit on Alwas and as usual, it was raining. It wasn't very supprising Molly was borred; the race wouldn't start for another few houres, all the repairs were done, she couldn't go outside because of the rain and there was absolutely nothing to do in their hanger. So she was just sitting by the arrow with Stan, Koji, Rick and Jordan.

"You know, I just thought of something." Jordan said. "We've spend a pretty long time together now and still I don't know anything of you guys. So since we don't have anything better to do, why don't we all tell something about our selfs?"

"Fine with me," Rick said. "Why don't you start Jordan?"

"Okay. Well, I grew up in many different places since my father is in the army and we had to move a lot. Sometimes it was really irritating because everytime I finally had gotten used to one place, we had to move again. But I didn't really hate it that much, I always had my younger sisters and ofcours my parents."

"Wow Jordan," Eva suddenly spoke up. "I never knew you had sisters! How many do you have? How old are they? What are there names?"

"Well I have two sisters, they're called Irene and lizzy. They are twins and do every singel thing together, they even develloped their own little language. And this year will be their first year of middle school."

"That's so sweet. So what's your story Koji?" Eva asked.

"Well mine is actually pretty much the same as Stan's. We met eachother when we were just in elementery school and even then we were obsessed with everything that hade even the smallest thing to do with enginirity."

"Yeah, remember when we made our first hoverbourd? It was so strong it went right through the wal of the garage." Stan said with a glassy look on his face as if he was seeing it all right in front of him.

"O yeah, your parents were so mad. And when they told my parents we were forbidden to ever make anything that could burst through walls. That were such good times." Koji awnsered with a huge wmile on his face.

"Okay." Jordan said. He was kinda doubting the sanity of the two machanics when they were thinking of distroying things as "good times".

"And what's your story Rick?" Molly asked. "For starters; Why are you always wearing those sunglasses? I mean even now, when it is RAINING your wearing them."

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself too." Stan said.

"That is something I won't tell you. I only tell that to other pilots." Rick awnsered.

"But I am a pilot!" Molly said insulted.

"Sorry, I didn't said that quit right. I only tel ADULT pilots that." Rick said with a cat grin.

"Tsss" Molly said.

"Well about me... Let's see... Well, I've always liked racing, so I bacame a racer. And now that I can't race anymore, I think I'll continue as a coatch."

"Okay, now we now you much better." Koji said sarcastically.

"And now you Molly. Tell us something about you." Jordan said eagurally. He'd been dying to now more about her.

"Well," Molly started. During everyone else's story she'd been thinking about what she was gonna say so that they wouldn't find out who she was and still here something true about her. "I grew up in a bourding school since my parents were very bussy. It was actually a lot of fun with my friends there. We used to really drive our teachers made because no matter how hard they tried, they never could stop us from racing. At first they couldn't really take it that a "little girl" could beat them with racing so they pulled a lot of pranks."

"Yeah what kind of?" Jordan asked.

"Well, one time, I was in the shower and they set of the fire alarm." She said and Jordan started to laugh. "Believe me that wasn't funny." She continued glancing at him. "The teacher came running by every room bouncing on the door that everyone had to come out of school. They didn't even care if you were in the shower or not! I could only rap a towel around me before I had to go out. So I was standing there infront of the school with just a towel! I've never been more inbarresed in my intire life!"

"O, I wish I had been there!" Jordan said, and he immedeatly got another glance from Molly.

"But bourding schools are pretty expencive, so your parents must be pretty rich. But then, why were you working at Wei industries? I mean why-" But before he could say anything else, Stan was cut of by Don Wei.

"What are you alle sitting around here for? We've got a race in a few houres people! Get the arrow ready!"

"But sir, it IS ready. We've already finished with all the repairs." Molly said annoyed. Thanks to all this talk about the past she suddenly realised why she really, really, really did _not _like here father.

"Then check everything again! You can never be too careful! The best racers have gone under because there was something wrong with their racer! So go check everything again!"

"Okay, okay, we're getting to it." Koji said.

"Ahh, we were just getting to the good part!" Jordan said. "Well, guess we'll just here about it later okay Molly?"

"Okay"

* * *

A.N. hey people, yeah I know I've been away for a while but I just felt like writing this. O yeah, and just so you know: None of the things I just wrote are actually true. I just thought of things that would be funny and so. (btw. I've the thing with the shower is from my own experience. Okay, it was at sailing camp and not at a bourding school but anything else in that part really happened) 


End file.
